


Rough Start

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [41]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: College, College Student Peter Parker, Gen, Mutant Haters, Mutant Politics, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: *Like all major changes... There's rough starts...Peter glared at the protest outside the campus, grabbing into his bag and smiling as he did a 180 to walk back, “Hey you got a typo, let me fix it for you,” he actually got a thank you when he scratched out “Mutants” on it and smirked far darker when they kept holding the sign now saying 'Where's my right to say no to Blacks on my campus?', “See how stupid you sound yet?”
Series: The Devil's in the details [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Rough Start

Peter glared at the protest outside the campus, grabbing into his bag and smiling as he did a 180 to walk back, “Hey you got a typo, let me fix it for you,” he actually got a thank you when he scratched out “Mutants” on it and smirked far darker when they kept holding the sign now saying 'Where's my right to say no to Blacks on my campus?', “See how stupid you sound yet?”

That started a hell of an uproar among the protesters but he saw the realization in at least a few eyes. He'd deal with the media backlash... at least it seemed to get some people thinking and stepping away from the line. “You want a say in who learns, found a private school, then explain to them all why you don't let them in and look like the piece of shit that you are...” Least MJ was smirked and nudging his arm as they headed for class.

“Oh, yer gonna get it for that later.”

“I'll live, rather be mistaken for a racist piece of shit than be a racist piece of shit.”

She was chuckling and shaking her head, “Yeah, but it can be treated as one and the same.”

Peter blinked at the papers handed out by the RA when he headed back to the dorms, “What's this?”

“It's new forms... Dude, I'm not, comfortable with this either, but, I got told everyone gets one.”

Peter glared at the forms as he read them, “This is a push for segregation.”

“Not the way they word it...”

“No, this is worse, this is-” Peter glared as he read the new 'rules', “They're acting like they're sex offenders!”

“Dude, you're the one with the lawyer dad, aren't you? Think you can check into that for us?”

“Yeah, um, just, follow what you're told and document everything, alright?”

“Oh, yeah I got the emails and everything. Just, you know how to find me.”

“Yeah,” Peter mumbled as he grabbed his phone, “Hey, dad, when you got a minute give me a call. I got one hell of a class action for you.” Peter checked the time and grumbled, he was either dealing with a late appointment, or talking to a new client to not be picking up the phone.

He grumbled as he finally flopped into bed, staring at the ceiling before holding up the papers, “FRIDAY, be a dear, make sure as many people see this as possible.” Peter slowly flipped through them to make sure she could scan them all, feeling even more angered about the registration form requiring proof of 'control' and listing of abilities. They were treating them like weapons, that needed to be locked away from the public's grasp... “And start checking into alternatives. I'm not staying here if they don't fix this.” Peter scrolled through the options, “Send this list to MJ and Ned too, I'm sure there's no way they'll want to stay either. Oh, and make sure to leave out any schools that have similar 'new policies' for their students. And while I'm really pissed off, send it to the rest of the campus as well.”

“Done.”

Peter grumbled as he checked some things online, smiling at the backlash already building up, “Place your bets...”

“12 hours, roughly, before a full retraction and apology for the new 'rules' pertaining to on campus housing,” FRIDAY's voice actually sounded... smug.

“I will put you down for 12,” Peter blinked and grinned that the discord text chat already having it. “Glad to see you've joined the betting pool, FRIDAY.”

-

Peter woke up grumpy and not feeling like he slept at all as he grabbed his phone to check the chat, laughing at at least one call of 'bullshit' and griping about computers having insider information. Something must have gave while he was out. But he didn't have time for that, he still had to shower, change and get ready for one of his full days of classes. He blinked at the TA handing out papers, sighing and heading to his normal seat, settling in before even bothering to check on the paper. “Mr. Murdock,” Peter blinked and then realized he was the only one sitting on his side of the room. “So, what's you ability?”

Peter blinked, “I'm sorry, the caffeine hasn't kicked in, what now?” He finally flipped the paper and glared at it, “Wait, you're actually segregating your class... I'm sorry, Professor, what century are we in again?”

“Just, attempting to make the transition easier for my students.”

“Nah, you're being a piece of shit, is what you're doing. You pass out fliers and then call out anyone that sits in a section, even when it's the same section and even the same seat they've sat in the entire year. Please, do tell me... Where do you stand on the new Mutant Rights law? And are you aware what you just admitted to doing is discrimination?”

“Seems I know which side of the line you stand.”

“If you think there's a line in the first place, I can for sure as shit say, not on yours.” Peter gathered his stuff, blinking at some of the other students coming to sit in the section. “I'm not an icebreaker, what he's doing is illegal.”

Peter blinked at the smirk and nod toward him as they started settling in. The professor seemed to think he won the war, calling out a name he recognized, “So, what's your ability, since Mr. Murdock wouldn't oblige.”

“Ain't got one, this is my seat, had it every day since I got to this shit hole. Don't worry, you won't see me after today, I just wanna make sure my grades are up to date before I make a complaint and transfer to a different prof.”

Peter grinned when the professor tried again, looking more agitated when the answer was, “Ain't none of your fucking business what I can or can't do, you're a teacher. And a shit one at that from this class time.” Peter was grinning as he left the class, blinking when several followed.

“Thanks for the list, Murdock. I'm outa this hellhole in less than a week.”

He chuckled when a student slapped a note on the door that read 'Prof stands segregation, enter at own risk' as more followed. He jumped when his phone started ringing, “Oh, hey, dad. You'll never guess what I just had happen to me...”


End file.
